User talk:BlouseGirl
Hi guys! Please sign so I can see who you are! It'll help 100%! Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Lizzie Hearts page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Ever After High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Parrotbeak (talk) 19:40, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Lizzie Hearts :The "order" to stay away from Lizzie's page was specific to your continuing attempt to make the same kind of edit with borderline-vandalism results despite two admins reverting that edit constantly. Would you have continued editing Lizzie's article but stopped trying that one specific edit, I wouldn't have minded. I suppose I should have been clearer in that. For what it's worth, you're not the first user I've ever told to stay away from a page they were edit-warring on. ::Don't know if Lizzie is mean; we don't really know much about her yet. Maddie considers her a sweetheart and we know Lizzie is upset because of the Wonderland poisoning, but that's all there is. She is a Royal, but we don't know her reasons for wanting to follow in her mother's footsteps and "Off with this" and "Off with that", we have no proof she actually has or wants to physically harm anyone. So, no, current view is not that Lizzie is mean. Parrotbeak (talk) 10:44, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I don't know who they are. At the beginning, I thought they were going to be actual characters, but maybe they will just be running around the hallways nameless for the rest of the series. Which is fine, because at least EAH backgrounders won't be boring. Kellicopter (talk) 16:53, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Red-haired character :Chill. You can do actual bad and I would still answer a question like this. :I don't know if you've seen the other screenshots of her, but I don't think she's Lizzie. Her style is highly different from what we are used of her and everyone else kinda sticks to a general area. There's also the fact that Lizzie has previously presented as a Royal, and this girl is a Rebel. On top of that, there's a backgrounder earlier in the TV special that is hard to make out, but likely her in everyday clothes. (I'll get you a screenshot in a moment.) :So, I don't think the girl is Lizzie, but an entirely new face in the same vein as Duchess and maybe the girl-in-blue. Parrotbeak (talk) 13:12, October 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Here. This I think the girl is in regular clothes. ::To clarify, I am not saying the girl is 100% certainly not Lizzie. Just that there's little in going ahead and say she definitely is. We'll see when time comes who she is. Parrotbeak (talk) 13:21, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Legacy Day Lizzie I noticed her too, and her color scheme is very Lizzie Hearts, but I don't think it's her. She has silver spider web-looking details (Lizzie wears gold and has nothing to do with spiders?), and her hair is short. Not to mention, she doesn't have a heart over her eye, which, even if it's not a birthmark, it seems like Lizzie's signature. I'd be disappointed if she was Lizzie though, since Lizzie's every day outfit is beautiful and regal...I'm expecting her Legacy Day outfit to be amazing and over the top, but that mystery girl looks less exciting than regular Lizzie. Kellicopter (talk) 21:33, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Editing :It seems we have some misunderstanding. You are free to edit whatever you want without asking. But it the admins who then have to look at your edit to see if is correct, properly formatted, properly written in, necessary, fair, etc. It is not recommendable to start an edit wars with an admin, but you don't have to ask first. :As for adding a picture, know that that is the part of editing we have the most rules for on this wiki. Make sure you stick to them at least. Parrotbeak (talk) 11:14, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Backgrounders :Since you have some trouble recognizing them, here's a list of ways to recognize backgrounders: #No consistent allegiance. #Simplistic design (with no definable elements). #Design features reused elements from actual character designs. This can be as detailed as specific jewelry, to cimply the exact same skirt outline. #Repaints exist. :Kellicopter's girls all fit these criteria and thus are backgrounders and not characters. Parrotbeak (talk) 14:58, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, it would be cool if at least some backgrounders turned out to be someone...get a speaking role, or even be a minor character in one of the bigger fairytales. But I doubt any will ever turn out to be a major character. I feel like Poppy will have a pixie cut, and Holly's hair should be a lot longer than that. And that backgrounder whose picture you put up, I really like her look and muted color scheme. She looks like a maidservant and probably looks familiar because she is so similar to Ashlynn. Kellicopter (talk) 21:35, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Characters :I'm guessing you are asking because of that Lizzie image you keep uploading and not using? :The short answer is yes, as long as the image is properly named (you tend to fail this one) and the characterlist template is used. The long answer is that I prefer unity in the type of images used and that I might be able to get my hands on profile artwork, which I intend to use for icons for the characters page. That might happen at any time, but I can't guarantee how long your contribution will be up. Parrotbeak (talk) 12:54, November 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Kitty is not a backgrounder and she will eventually have her art published. I said "I might be able to get my hands on profile artwork", which is actually a given but for the amount of time it'll take me. ::Webisode images are acceptable if the rules I told you are followed. But they are guaranteed to be kicked out when I can make icons. Parrotbeak (talk) 14:26, November 4, 2013 (UTC) :::I'm fairly certain that's what I've been saying this entire time. Parrotbeak (talk) 12:08, November 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::Just please answer me this. I said "as long as the image is properly named (you tend to fail this one) and the characterlist template is used." I also said "Webisode images are acceptable if the rules I told you are followed." So why did you fail to read the rules on images, fail to properly name the images, and fail to use the template? And why do you seem not to be aware of or care about any of this? Parrotbeak (talk) 13:47, November 6, 2013 (UTC) :::::You can't take down images. You can remove them from pages, but only an admin can delete them. I'll leave the image up for you to practice with for a day, so please do use that time well. Parrotbeak (talk) 16:12, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey there, Mojo... To answer your question, there's a reason why we don't have a chat here on this Wiki, and that's because there's two very easy accessible ones for all of the EAH fans. You could go to either the MH Wiki or the EAH Fandom Wiki. Parrotbeak, the founder of this Wiki and one of the Admins, thinks it's just odd to have a chat room here - when there are two other perfectly good ones for everyone else to access :). Hope that answered your question! Little Anonymous Darling (talk) 10:25, November 7, 2013 (UTC) :What LAD said, but this logic also comes from a time the EAHWiki didn't have a crowd any different from the MHWiki. I can imagine that times change (have changed?) and that an EAH Chat has merits. If you want, I can make a blog post to see what the animo is for a separate Chat. Parrotbeak (talk) 10:32, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Picture Upload It's no trouble. Go for it, but make sure you follow the image guidelines. Kellicopter (talk) 15:33, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey there Mojo. Your edit to the character page had to be removed. If you're set on adding a Lizzie picture to the character list, you must use the right template and format. Please look at one of the picture characters in Source Mode so you know what to do. Kellicopter (talk) 18:43, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Yes, the character/students page has a unique paragraph for each character to make it interesting and not just a short copy/paste of the character's page. I saw that you were allowed to add that picture of Lizzie, at least until she gets official card art, but just make sure to use the template. Templates are only visible in Source mode, which you switch to at the top of the editing page. Would you like help with that? I can walk you through the edit you want to do one time. Otherwise, you can read things like this and this to help you understand Source mode. Kellicopter (talk) 02:50, November 11, 2013 (UTC) re: ... um, stuff, I guess? Hey, Mojojo, I'm not really any of those things you listed, but I was an Admin for a little while. Anyway, here's the rundown of what I know... *Founder **There can only be one of these, and if you made the Wiki, you're automatically one. Basically, you're the Wiki's God and you can do whatever you want editing-wise, etc. *Admins **Think of the employees of a Wiki as a pirate crew - the Admin(s) is / are basically your first mate(s). Depending on how big your Wiki is, you could have a lot or no admins. (Remember, like I said, Founders get all power, so if your Wiki is really tiny, my advice is don't bother with any Admins. Although, once you get about a hundred pages on your Wiki, then you might wanna invest in an Admin or two.) *Bueracrats (no idea if I spelled that right) **I don't really know what they are, but I'm pretty sure Parrotbeak is one, so you might wanna ask her about that. (And even if she isn't one, she knows a lot of stuff about Wikis in general, so I'm sure she'd be a ton of help, more than I am.) *Rollbacks **Do you mean the Rollbacks at Wal-Mart...? Sorry, but I have no idea at all what they are regarding Wikis, I've never even heard of them. Like I said, contacting Parrotbeak would be a better idea when it comes to statuses and all of the fancy bells and whistles of the Wiki. I admit I do a lot of editing, but it's pretty much just your regular Basic stuff. I hope this helped! :) Little Anonymous Darling (talk) 10:53, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Sure I can ^^ I'll have something up for you maybe later tonight, latest by tomorrow. Kellicopter (talk) 23:02, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Characters/students edit Ok, so the easiest way to edit anything is to copy something that looks like what you want and paste it. Like how Apple and Hunter have pictures next to their entry on the Students page? You just need to copy one of any of the characters with pictures and paste it on Lizzie's entry. Steps: #Go to the character/students page and click the edit button right beside Lizzie Hearts name. Click the Source tab at the top of the page. It's next to Visual. #Open another window with the Characters/students page. Find one of the students with a picture, like Cupid, and click the edit button next to her name. Click Source again. #Compare Lizzie's page to Cupid's. You should see the three equals signs = on both sides of their names. That's the heading. Under Lizzie's heading, it's mostly plain text. But under Cupid's heading, you should see double brackets if you need to create space for images, because I see those food fight images hanging a bit low. Alternatively, you could remove them and put them into galleries to maintain the layout. :Have I already said it's almost creepy how well you maintain this wiki? I've rarely had a colleague so on-game as you are and I can't really comprehend it still. Thanks so much! Parrotbeak (talk) 12:56, December 23, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah, sure. The MHWiki has them too for interesting images that simply don't fit the text and they're the reason I insist on 640*360: it looks much neater. Take Toralei Stripe's gallery, for instance. You can easily tell to which point I've yet managed to clean up. Also, because of that neatness, I'm hesitant to give the go on captions because they take up an unpredictable amount of space. Not to mention that making sure the community keeps the content similar is a lot of work. Think ten times the work of quote management. For the time being, I don't think it's an idea to pursue. ::As an aside, I've been working on character/books pages on the MHWiki. I want to see first what those Destiny Do-Over books are going to be worth, but once we know, I want to create such pages on this wiki too for the big name characters. Parrotbeak (talk) 14:16, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Hi Mojojojo13579. I would like to inquire about the reasons behind undoing my edits on the page "Ever After High theme Song". In my edits, I add an apostrophe in front of "cause" so as to distinguish the meaning from the word "cause" vs "because". "Cause" is defined as "a person or thing that gives rise to an action, phenomenon, or condition." "Because" is defined as "for the reason that; since" Therefore, I believe that in order to promote correct interpretation of the lyrics, the apostrophe infront of the word "cause" must be placed. I also removed the word "a" in front of " 'Cause you're a '''Royal, You're '''a Rebel" Because the singer doesn't say "a", as it would disrupt the syncopated rhythm of the song. Just try and sing the song with " 'Cause you're a''' Royal, You're '''a Rebel" instead of " 'Cause You're Royal, You're Rebel". The latter provides better syncopation and legato between the words "You're" and "Rebel" while at the same time sounding much closer to the official soundtrack. Lastly, I placed quotation markings on the phrase "once upon a time". The phrase is a overly used cliché when referring to things of fantasy and tales. Also take note of the singer's timbre upon saying that line, she says it with the motive that "once upon a time" is an adage. Without the quotation markings, one may interpret the singer to be saying "No more once upon a time", which completely misses the intention completely to someone who is unaware that the phrase "once upon a time" is an adage. Cuyut (talk) 05:59, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Survey leaks I don't know if you've heard, but there's some info about the next half a year of EAH dolls out and pictures could follow. You can find more info in the Tumblr Ever After High tag if you wish to know. The reason I'm telling you is because I need you to take swift action if you see any of that content (as far as it is actually new/unexpected info) on the wiki, whether in the articles or comments. Enthusiastic fans have prior uploaded material that is not okay to be publically known yet and if it happens again it needs to be removed asap. Parrotbeak (talk) 18:49, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Hi Mojojo. I am so sorry. I have got it all wrong. There wasn't any taking of my images. I am so very sorry. I will message the user in question straight away and I cannot apologise enough. I saw the activity 11 hours ago and saw the images and figured that was the edit. I am so very very sorry. Iamdaisy (talk) 13:28, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Hi Mojojojo. Reply to your message Thank you for being so understanding. I do feel a fool, but it's a lesson to learn from so every cloud has a silver lining!! You haven't intruded, I was going to bring the matter up with you in the first instance, but I figured as you're admin you would see it anyway, so pls do not feel you're intruding. It's you're job after all. I will mention the image you mentioned and copying of it to Clawdeen Ghoul and remove it straight away...you typed which I prefer shouldn't be kept, but it's still alright to leave it on the page. I am not sure what you mean. If I follow your preference and not keep the image, will it not be removed from the page? Pls spell it out for me, my brain is mush and today particularly, as can be seen by my earlier mistake!! :) Nice chatting albeit work related!! This is a weird way (not in a bad way) to send messages but I have learnt, and all learning is good!!! Thanks again. Iamdaisy (talk) 17:07, January 9, 2015 (UTC) I do not know if I should be editing this last message or leaving a new message, so please forgive me if I have got it wrong. Your reply stated regarding the Cupid image: What I'm mostly trying to point out is that I'd rather the image be taken down from the page, but it's still alright to be left how it is. I get that you want the image taken down...that's great, I have done that. But what do you mean by it's still alright to be left how it is? I am anxious that you have asked something of me and if I do not do it, you may think that I am not doing it on purpose, when in reality I may not be doing it as I do not know what is asked. I want to be sure that, if there is something that I can do, it will be done as requested. Thanks Iamdaisy (talk) 16:59, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Books Yes. As I said, I wanted to see what the Destiny Do-Over books were before I'd give the go for book pages, and as far as the Amazon preview helps me out, they're ignorable. So, /books can begin. Same rules as with the /cartoon pages and you can check Duchess's page to see what the intro needs to contain. Keep in mind that with two series now, I'm splitting the categories, and character links should be updated to go to /books if said character has such a page. Parrotbeak (talk) 10:28, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Re: image on R&R wiki. Ok. Sorry again and thanks.Iamdaisy (talk) 18:58, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Question about book characters You've read the original book series, right? I've recently purchased Once Upon a Time and consider Charity Charming worthy of a page. However, before taking any steps, I'd like to know how many characters like her exist. You know, level Nathan Nutcracker, Tucker, Clara Lear, Charity Charming, Corl Witch, etc. - characters who are in some way defined and, for now, fit in the age range of the main cast (because I don't think this wiki is ready to cover the toddler likes of Fern and Good-Enough). So, any idea how many of this kind of character exists in the books? Parrotbeak (talk) 22:00, January 12, 2015 (UTC) :I suppose "not many" is clear enough, because it means there won't be a workload that can't be handled (fyi, I'm looking at two intense weeks and will likely not be online much. Although I will try to make time to work on the new book stuff). I'd like to write about Charity myself, but any characters of the aforementioned are free for an article. Oh, and it appears we have yet to make a "Children of Jack and Jill" article, so that's a go too if you'd like. Parrotbeak (talk) 13:48, January 13, 2015 (UTC) :P.S., sorry to be a bother, but I had one more question. OUaT uses different names for the Chapters than "X's Story" and I've been considering if it'd be a good idea to move the pages accordingly. Certainly the exclusive stories were never published as "X's Story" and the rest is probably better off to fit the name logic of the exclusive ones. What do you think? Parrotbeak (talk) 13:56, January 13, 2015 (UTC) ::That's okay - I can probably take care of those images but don't sign me up for a schedule. When I have time, I will. ::I've been considering the profile art situation since Kitty, but I reckon Ginger confirms we've lost the cards. That means a lot will have to be changed that I don't have time for yet, but you can go ahead with what you can change already. ::I don't think making fiction pages for fiction-exclusive characters is necessary, as long as their role is small. I'm not in favor of pages with only a few sentences and no vision that it'll ever need more content. However, I noe we still imit fiction pages to students, and that is unnecessary. Milton Grimm's got more fiction than a lot of the students, so I think it's time teachers also get split up if they're present enough. Parrotbeak (talk) 07:02, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Is it against the rules for me to update quotes? When are admins online anyways?? I didn't see another long haired girl. Are you talking about droopy-haired girl? They look similar but not the same. Butteredmonkeycheeks (talk) 22:49, January 18, 2015 (UTC) No, sorry. I didn't see it. Her picture is tiny. Butteredmonkeycheeks (talk) 22:57, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Yepadoodle! :) Butteredmonkeycheeks (talk) 23:03, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Well I just hate the cluttered look it really bothers me. Sorry, I didn't think I had to ask permission because it's my talk page and it doesn't say I need to ask in the rules. Maybe you should add that. cool, thanks Butteredmonkeycheeks (talk) 14:53, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Visual Okay, I'll practice my source mode skills. I didn't know it looked so much differently in source mode. Sorry. Isla the Ice Princess (talk) 16:03, January 27, 2015 (UTC) hi there Mojojojo13579Madeline Queen (talk) 16:55, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Re: Webisode Pages Oh, sorry about the mistakes! I'll keep those in mind. But, about source mode. Does it really change the format a lot? Because I don't know how to edit in source mode.... Butteredmonkeycheeks (talk) 00:37, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Transcripts I was going to start working on the transcripts. I'll copy down the dialogue, but idek how you formateed it like in columns. Butteredmonkeycheeks (talk) 00:54, February 5, 2015 (UTC) hi Darling Charming I'm not an admin, I'm certainly not trying to act like one, but how do you know that Darling Charming was the one in the White Knight's armor? It's not been stated, so I don't really think it should be on the wiki yet... Butteredmonkeycheeks (talk) 02:05, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Also, it doesn't make a ton of sense because the White Knight was voiced by a man and how would Darling have gotten in Wonderland? It's s good theory, I'm not trying to put you down, but it's not yet canon... I thought so, too. But there are a TON of holes in the theory. Maybe they'll make it into sense in the new Netflix episodes coming up. Well of Wonder 2 Would I get into trouble with you and Parrotbeak for recreating the Well of Wonder page? I know you guys deleted it, but I think it's important enough to have a page. Especially after seeing Spring Unsprung. ALALSO, Why'd you delete the QOH pic I uploaded?? Oh yes, that makes sense. It was part of a gif as there aren't any good images out there yet. There is a lot of holes in the theory and so I don't think it should be added until it is official. It is likely Darling, I agree, but as I said, there are a lot of holes so I think we as a community should wait until it is official before adding it. Let's be patient, okay? :) What I meant was there are holes in the theory that Darling is the White Knight. If she is, I'm sure that it will be cleared up, though. Hi, I've been spotting people including speculations in articles, especially to do with Darling Charming. What gender should the White Knight have? I personally feel they shouldn't have one and should be refered to as "they" because of the possibility of being a guy or a girl. There are also issues with the automatic assertion they should be a 'he' when we don't know one way or another. ~~MaidMarian3~~ Badge I know badge hunting is illegal on the wiki, but after working consecutively on the wiki for over a week I noticed the "Muse-ic Class" badge and began actively trying to earn it. The first time I tried it stopped adding days at 8 days and so I tried again. Now, yesterday it was at 10 days and I came on the wiki and edited today and it won't go up to 11! Is it glitching out?? Butteredmonkeycheeks (talk) 01:55, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Instragram So, I noticed that every few days you were uploading Facebook photos, and I knew that EAH had an Insta, so I was going to make that page. The video uploads don't work, though. Maybe that's why you didn't do an Insta page? Is it at all possible for me to upload videos?? Should I not make the ig page? Butteredmonkeycheeks (talk) 03:37, February 14, 2015 (UTC) They do post a lot of the same thing, but not all the same. Also, the captions are different. Anyways, is there any way I can upload a 15-second video (which they post on ig)? And yeah I have 7 different igs lol Butteredmonkeycheeks (talk) 04:12, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Oh, well yes the pics are redundant, but as I said, they don't post all of the same pictures. The captions are different. For example, the most recent picture you posted, the caption on FB was "Dexter's so over keeping his feelings under lock and key! He's crafting a secret admirer's note to give to a fairy special someone!" but the IG caption was "Is Dexter conjuring up a tall tale, short story or a secret admirer's note? �� Ever After may never know! #Love #EverAfterHigh #Crushworthy" So, I think it would be good to have an IG page, and I would watch it for you since you don't have an IG. But, if you don't want it then that's okay! :) Think about it. Butteredmonkeycheeks (talk) 04:18, February 14, 2015 (UTC)